


If you're going to say goodbye, say it right.

by AlexSeul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I was kinda bored, not fluffy, occ Mikasa, yeah not that interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2733209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeul/pseuds/AlexSeul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I was actually kinda depressed when I wrote it... Maybe I was hungry. Hope you like it? P.S. I might write like shit, sorry, English isn't my main language.</p>
    </blockquote>





	If you're going to say goodbye, say it right.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was actually kinda depressed when I wrote it... Maybe I was hungry. Hope you like it? P.S. I might write like shit, sorry, English isn't my main language.

"Annie..." "Shut up." "But Annie... I-" "Shut up. You don't know what I'm feeling." The blonde girl interrupted her. This was not Annie, her Annie had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes, this Annie had almost grayish hair and transparent blue eyes.

Mikasa took the vodka bottle out of Annie's hand while said girl protested angrily. "Annie you need to stand up and get over it." Mikasa said sighing. "It's not as easy as you think." Annie spat venomously while she tried to pry the bottle out of Mikasa's hands. "You know, you're being such a bitch about it." Mikasa glared at her angrily. "You don't know how I feel, so shut up." Annie said as she stood up and slowly walked to the door as she grabbed her jacket and keys. "Fine then, don't go looking for me after this!" Mikasa shouted as Annie was heading for the door. "We're over, Mikasa." Annie emotionlessly said to her and closed the door behind her.

Mikasa processed what she said and slowly collapsed on the floor, sobbing and feeling sorrow. She stood up and slightly stumbled not the the counter in the kitchen, she grabbed multiple wine bottles and made her way to the bedroom, the one she and Annie shared. She began to drink as she listened to the radio, slowly she began to feel the effect of the alcohol in her system. She rapidly grabbed a razor blade and stumbled her way it to the bathroom.

She turned the knob and the water poured out on to the tub and steam began to fill the room. Mikasa didn't care about her clothes and entered the tub with her clothes on. She caressed her wrist, she grabbed a wine bottle and drank it all in one breath. Mikasa took the razor blade in her fingers and spun it around playfully while thinking, thinking about how she wouldn't be missed by Annie, Annie was all to her and suddenly she was nothing to Annie. Mikasa slowly dragged the razor to her veins, she was no newbie to this, in her teen years she did it daily but Annie helped her, saved her, this time it was her turn to save her but she failed and felt miserable. She pierced her skin and blood started to drip into the water.

While she was slowly drifting into darkness Mikasa heard a loud knock and several voices, but she didn't care, she just wanted to sleep, she was tired. "Mikasa!" Eren sobbed as he saw the scene before him, Levi right behind him with a shocked expression. "Eren.." Mikasa whispered, Eren ran to the tub and grabbed Mikasa's wrist "Shh, Mikasa. Levi call an ambulance!" Eren sobbed desperately, Levi quickly called the ambulance. "Mika, where's Annie?" Eren asked her while tears were rolling down his face. "Fuck her." Mikasa answered tiredly. "The ambulance is on its way, the said to keep her busy, don't let her sleep. Keep her talking." Levi commanded Eren shaking a bit. "Thank you, Levi." Eren grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Annie's number. "Hello?" "Annie, it's Eren. Mikasa had an accident, please come she needs you." A silence was held until Annie answered shortly "I'll be there in a few minutes." And she hung up abruptly.

While the ambulance came in and took Mikasa into the ambulance, Annie arrived, Eren took her hand and pulled her into the ambulance. "Annie, what happened?" Eren stared daggers at her. "I.. I broke up with her hours before..." "What?! She tried to kill herself over a disgraceful piece of shit?" "Shut up." "I always trusted you, Annie. But you failed me, failed Mikasa." "Shut up.. I'm tired" Mikasa murmured.

"Mikasa!" Annie took her hand in her own and tried to get her to look at her. "What are you doing here?" "Eren called me." "He didn't know, right?" "Yeah.." "Why don't you fuck off, Annie?" Mikasa spat while she closed her eyes. "Mikasa, I want to save you, just stay alive a little more, we're almost there." Annie's frame shook violently as tears ran down her face. "You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved, don't waste your time." Mikasa whispered as she fell into an eternal sleep.

"Welcome to the end"


End file.
